


Just as special

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from instant karma the newest episode of season 2Miles reacts to Cara finally saying I love you back to him
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Just as special

“Miles I love you”Cara let the words flow out to her boyfriend 

Miles was not expecting this at all from her 

He was very patient and never pressured her into saying those three little words back to him 

Cara came over to his place with a Miniature Eiffel Tower in hand and gifted him both that and those words 

“You have no idea how happy you make me Cara”Miles grinned widely 

“I know this isn’t exactly Paris”Cara says 

“I’d say that this definitely is a thousand times better than our night in Paris”Miles laughed a little 

“Just as special in my book”Cara smiles


End file.
